Sanity in Love
by Ferus Grim
Summary: When Zoey's group, and last surviving friends, is decimated by a large horde and an unexpected Tank, she's forced to continue on alone. What does she do when she reaches a safe house with no ammunition and no food? Rated M for language, and lemon.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own L4D. I also don't own a functioning Xbox… but that's neither here, nor there. I do, however, own Zoey's boobs. Why? Because they're not shown in the game and I'm the one describing them. So, L4D, no, disembodied tits, yes.

P.S. Willow has a goddamned Stanley! Run!

**A/N**: Just a warning. There is going to be lemon. Don't expect Zoey to fling her womanhood around like a waffle-iron, but she will get some action.

**Sanity in Love.**

One-shot.

A group of four was walking through a mass of trees, thorns cutting and grabbing their clothing as they waded through the bushels and shrubbery, heading towards a barely visible path ahead of them. A young female, hair in a ponytail was in the middle of the pack, almost as if being protected by the three men surrounding her. An older looking male, with grayed hair, lead the group, pushing the branches aside as he moved through them.

On the female's sides were two younger looking men. One large and gruff looking with unkempt hair and a prominent five-o-clock shadow on her right, and the other, a black male, with a white collared shirt, as if he used to wear a suit, on her left.

"Hold up, guys, I need to… you know… Use the restroom." The only girl of the group said, her red jacket shining in the otherwise dull darkness of the forest around them.

"Damn, Zoey, we're almost to the safe house!" The black male whispered harshly, as if afraid to speak too loudly, at her, "Can't you hold it?"

"I've had to go for a while, Louis, damn it! I can't hold it anymore," Zoey rebutted in the same tone, "What if I had to piss in the middle of a horde attack or if a tank decided to attack while I'm dancing, damn it!"

"Just go, Zoey," the older man replied, "We'll wait for you, kid."

"Thank you, Bill," She smiled at the veteran looking man, "I won't be long."

"You better not be, Zoe," the voice of the gruff man came, a little louder and obnoxious than the others, "We can't be waitin' forever."

"Oh shut it, Francis. You're just impatient," She said, jokingly, "I'll be right back."

She moved through the trees and cursed as a branch hit her in the face, cutting her cheek. She moved farther and farther away, wanting to make sure none of the men would hear her doing her business. She leaned against a tree, squatting. Zoey sighed in release as a trickling noise sounded from the ground below her, as she emptied her bladder. She stiffened, however, as many loud screeches, yells, and cries, that almost seemed pained, flooded the air. She pulled her pants up as a single zombie flew past her, not noticing her presence.

'_Must have not seen me pressed against the tree_', Zoey thought internally. Instinctively, she pressed even harder against the trunk as the realization hit her. The zombie was soon joined as many more flew past her. She reached for the pistol in her back pocket, checking the clip before snapping it back in place in the handle of the gun. '_It's time to kill some fucking zombies_'.

She aimed and fired rapidly at the backs of the zombies, most of the well-aimed bullets hitting their targets, as the zombies dropped to the ground without a noise, other than the telltale plump of the bodies hitting the ground. Zoey spun around, feeling a pain in her side, and fired at a zombie that had noticed her and attacked, instead of speeding past, hitting it squarely in the forehead. She smiled grimly as it fell, before crying out as a sharp nail scratched along her now exposed back. She jumped forward and shot again at a zombie, killing it with a head shot. What she saw, however, made her stop in fear.

Hundreds of zombies were running towards her position. What scared her most is that she was completely in the open now, her front facing the tree that was her guard. The rotting bodies of the undead were already swarming around the trunk, almost in her face. She beat back the majority that were at her front, and fired rapidly. The clip in her pistol emptied quickly, and she grabbed the auto-shotgun that was slung on her back, not bothering to refill her pistol, not wanting to stop firing. She used the butt of the shotgun to push back zombies again, slowly backing up as she fired into the flood of zombies. The bullets that came out separated and hit many zombies at once, with one shot, but it wasn't enough.

Now surrounded by the flesh hungry beings, she let a tear slip as she thought of the group that she had left. Hundreds of zombies had swarmed past her towards the smell of more meat. There was no way her comrades would reach her anytime soon. She beat the rancid smelling being before her back once more, before scurrying up a nearby tree while they were stunned. She used her time to reload her auto-shotgun and her pistol. From the tree, she fired away at the zombies. Some of them were trying to climb up, but she easily stepped on their fingers, either making them lose their grip, or breaking the already fragile bones of the zombies, forcing them to fall.

She sighed in relief as the horde seemed to be thinning. She fired the last of her auto-shotgun ammo in the heads of several zombies and then emptied her pistol into the group. Finally, they were all gone, as was her ammunition. She double checked her backpack for ammo and found a single bullet for her pistol. She cursed, knowing she couldn't stay up here forever without enough weaponry to defend herself. She dropped down to the ground, landing softly and moving back towards where she left her friends.

It took a moment, but she soon found a familiar looking tree and kept walking. Her flashlight hit something shiny and she moved forward to inspect it. It was a branch that was covered in blood. She put a hand up to her cheek and sighed in relief. This was the tree branch she had scratched herself on. She was close. All she had to do was keep moving forward and she would find them! She pushed the branch aside and almost screamed. There was blood everywhere, covering almost every tree, bush, or shrub in the vicinity. A deep, disgusting shade of crimson seemed to cover everything, like the moon was covered with a dark, red bulb.

Zoey's eyes glazed over, as tears started to leak out of the sides. Her vision blurred as she let out a silent sob, her instincts to stay quiet still overpowering her sadness. She collapsed to the ground, tears coming freely now, dripping from her face to the blood-stained ground. So devoid of feeling and barely able to see, she nearly missed spotting the body running after her. She looked up with hope in her eyes, only to have it shredded and pummeled when the body of a lone zombie collided with her, and tackled her onto her back, trying to bite at her.

Once a possibly loving person, now turned evil, blood-thirsty, meat-craving, rotting corpse of a being was clawing at Zoey's body with all his might, ripping her shirt open down the middle. Grasping from the gun that had been thrown from her upon impact left her wide open, and the zombie slashed at her neck. She rolled out of the way, barely making it, throwing the zombie off of her. She scrambled for her gun and picked it up. The zombie rushed at her and, as she sidestepped it, slammed the handle of the gun into the back of its head, crushing its skull. The zombie crashed to the ground with a dull finality.

Zoey wiped her eyes as she heard a cough from the woods. It would have startled her, except she recognized the cough well. After all, Bill smoked way too much for his own good. She smiled wide and ran after the noise, glad to know that at least someone was still alive. She crashed through the trees in the direction she heard the cough and stopped midstride, nearly falling. Crushing Bill's legs was a large tree that looked like it must've fallen in the horde attack. A large branch from the tree had impaled his chest.

"B-Bill!" Zoey screamed, running over to him, not caring for the noise she was making.

"Hey," Was his simple reply. He coughed again, before continuing, "I knew you'd make it. You're stronger than any of us, you know?"

"I thought you and Francis were the strong ones," She replied, holding his hand and smiling a sad smile at him, "I'm just a silly college girl."

"You're much more than that and you know it," He said softly, lifting his free hand and wiping a stand of hair from in front of her eyes, "Much more…"

"What do you mean?" Zoey inquired, softly. She could hardly talk.

"You're not used to war," He answered, coughing violently, blood coming from his mouth with this one, "I am. Francis is strong, as well. You never knew his past. He's tough for a reason, you know."

"Why's that?" She asked, not knowing what else to say.

"I don't know, kiddo," He said, smiling, "I never had the time to ask."

"You'll have plenty of time, Bill!" She said strongly, "You're going to make it out of this alive. So will Francis and Louis!"

He frowned at that.

"Bill? Bill!" Zoey was panicky now, "Where are Francis and Louis?"

**-SiL-SiL-SiL-SiL-SiL-SiL-SiL-SiL-**

Loud screeches could be heard, as they echoed throughout the trees, seemingly bouncing off of everything. Running footsteps could be heard.

"Uh oh…" Francis' voice came over the noise.

"Zoey…" Bill said, sounding worried, "She's somewhere out there."

"She can't be far," Louis reasoned, "She just went to the bathroom, right?"

"Zoey! Zoey!" Francis screamed into the trees where she had walked off into.

"Shh! Shut up, man! Damn!" Louis hushed Francis, "You'll lead them right to us!"

"Good! Zoey's all alone out there!" Francis argued.

"Francis. Don't worry, Zoey's strong. She'll make it," the old, veteran voice of Bill soothed the group.

Just then, the air erupted with noise, as a nearby screech caused them to clamp their ears. A Hunter pounced from the trees and into the group. Bill raised his shotgun and fired, most of the shot hitting the agile infected. It fell to the ground. Zombies burst from the trees and were instantly upon them all. Bill was swinging from left to right, shooting at infected and beating them off of him, while Francis did the same with his assault rifle. Louis, holding a hunter rifle, tried to move to higher ground, shooting zombies with his pistols as he moved.

Getting on top of a small hill, at least giving him a small advantage, he bent down and started shooting the zombies off of Francis and Bill. No infected, oddly enough, were trying to go after Louis. He was just commending his luck, firing his rifle, as he heard a cough from behind him. He screamed out as a long, slimy tongue wrapped around his waist, up to his neck, and pulled him back. He fell on his butt, hard, and started to be dragged backwards.

"A little help over here, guys!" yelled Louis, unable to help himself, completely at the mercy of the Smoker. Bill saw him dragged off, but couldn't move amongst the mob of zombies. He also noticed that Francis was in the same predicament as him, and worried about Louis.

Just then, a loud roar echoed over the sound of the zombies and the ground shook.

"Ah, shit!" Bill yelled.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Francis screamed.

"Tank!" Bill and Francis yelled in unison. They each looked at each other and nodded. Bill and Francis started beating the zombies back as hard as they could, before their arms got tired. Bill got out and charged the tank, firing at it with his shotgun and yelling a loud battle cry.

The Tank focused on Bill, while Francis was still stuck in a mob of infected. As the Tank closed in on Bill, Bill started running backwards, still firing at the Tank. He could see the tank slowing, his onslaught taking root and dealing good damage to the Tank, before he slammed into a tree. '_Oh… shit_.' Was the only thought that passed through Bill's mind before the Tank slammed his massive fists into him, the tree cracking at the force. Bill coughed blood up violently, coating the tank. The tree groaned, before falling over and crushing Bill.

The old veteran took out his pistols, unable to hold his shotgun in this prone position, and started firing rapidly into the Tank, as it ran off after Francis. Bill screamed as the Tank actually swiped at the infected surrounding Francis, and picked him up.

"No! Francis!" yelled Bill, unable to move. He just realized that he was impaled through the chest by the fallen tree. Unable to help, a tear escaped the old man's eyes, as he continued firing at the Tank. The overly large, boss-like infected picked Francis up and, with one hand holding both legs, and the other gripping his torso, ripped Francis in half, throwing the pieces into the forest, blood coating the area around where Francis was thrown. The Tank, now only seeing one human remaining, started charging after Bill.

Still firing at the massive beast, the Tank fell right before reaching the old man. Bill dropped his pistols at his sides and wept for his lost comrades, and his own life.

**-SiL-SiL-SiL-SiL-SiL-SiL-SiL-SiL-**

Zoey cried, unable to do anything else. Francis and Louis were dead and, by the shape of him, Bill was going to join them soon.

"Bill…" Zoey moaned, pitifully, "I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault!"

"Hey kid, don't worry about it," Bill said, smiling softly, "It's not your fault. I could never blame you…"

"Oh, Bill…"

"You know, you look just like my granddaughter, Serenity?" Bill asked, more to himself than to Zoey, even though it seemed like the question should've been directed at her. She kept silent, knowing that he would continue if she did, "She was twelve when the shit hit the fan… She was so beautiful. You are too."

Bill closed his eyes, for the last time. Zoey let out a wail and, for the first time since the whole apocalypse started, she knew that no one would hear.

**-SiL-SiL-SiL-SiL-SiL-SiL-SiL-SiL-**

_Two months later…_

Zoey threw a propane tank by the safe room's door, a gasoline tank right behind her. She ran forward, shooting the gasoline tank, setting the path to the safe room on fire, making sure she got past it before it covered the entrance. She slammed the door and ducked under a conveniently placed desk. An explosion rocked the outside of the safe room, as the fire reached the propane tank. Nothing would be coming that way for a while.

"Burn, motherfuckers, burn." She said, lowly, chuckling a bit. "I hope every single one of you dies a slow, painful death."

Zoey walked over to one of the walls, dusting the dirt from her pants, and leaned against it. She looked around the safe room before a painful realization hit her. There was nothing here. The young girl ran around the small room, even the bathroom, and checked for the usual supply of weaponry and ammunition, only to find, like she had seen earlier, nothing. She looked at her shotgun and checked the clip, only to see a couple bullets; the same for her pistols. Between the two she only had enough firepower to take down a couple special infected. A tank would flatten her.

Zoey mentally cursed the asshole who didn't leave her any supplies. She looked around at the walls to see where she would have to go, realizing that the room held no food, either, since staying wasn't an option. The writing held no information on where she should traverse next. Instead, they were filled with desperate notes to loved ones and pointless ramblings and theories.

The college-educated woman sighed, deeply, unsure of what to do, and just decided to wait. Maybe someone would come along, wielding some ammunition or, at the least, food.

**-SiL-SiL-SiL-SiL-SiL-SiL-SiL-SiL-**

Two days passed, with no results. She was hungry and had run out of her supply of water only a few hours prior. As the few bullets she had left started to look _really_ friendly, she heard a noise outside of the door to the safe room. Jumping to her feet, pistols in hand, and shotgun strapped to her back, she looked at the door, begging the gods for someone who could help her. The door swung open and a man tumbled to the ground, a hunter wrapped around the man and attacking his chest.

"Get off, you bastard!" the man yelled, trying to push the beast from his body. Coming to her senses, Zoey ran into action, forcefully kicking the hunter in the face, sending it flying from the newcomer. As it arched through the air, she took aim and shot three times from her pistols, hitting the zombie in the face and chest. She heard it cry out in pain and saw it hit the ground, unmoving, before she slammed the door shut, locking it, and then shoved a desk into its pathway.

The man she had just rescued stood up quickly and aimed a rifle in her face. She grimaced and put her hands up, "Is that really a way to greet a woman?"

The newcomer, who she could tell, now, was rather lanky, eyed her for a moment, before lowering his weapon. "Sorry… I thought I was a goner, and I wasn't expecting company." He held out a hand in greeting, thanks, and apology, "Thank you."

She took the hand and shook it firmly, "Don't thank me just yet…"

"David. My friends call me Dave." He visibly recoiled, as if slapped, "Or… used to, anyways."

"Yeah, well, don't thank me just yet, Dave." She said, a sad look on her face, obviously feeling his pain over lost friends, "This place isn't exactly safe. My name's Zoey, by the way."

"What do you mean it's not safe?" He asked, concerned, "It's a damned safe house, isn't it?"

"Yes, but also one with no weapons, food, or water." She then added as an afterthought, "And no ammunition."

"Fuck."

"That's what I said."

He looked at her and then sighed. "Well… for saving my life, I figure I can at least feed you."

"You have food?" Zoey asked, excitedly.

"Not a lot… but there should be enough for a couple days, at least."

**-SiL-SiL-SiL-SiL-SiL-SiL-SiL-SiL-**

Zoey was sitting in the corner of the safe room, taking apart her gun, reassembling it, and then repeating. She was bored. In the opposite corner, staring at the fast moving hands of the young girl, was David. The man sighed and stretched, cracking his neck to each side and groaning at the pleasure it brought, before doing the same to his fingers. Arthritis seemed like a trivial worry in today's world.

"So, Zoey," David began, trying to get a conversation going, for the sake of his sanity. Zoey was startled out of her reverie, but didn't show any signs of being frightened, other than becoming stiff and stopping her motions. "How long've you been here?"

"Almost three days," She replied, looking up at him and into his eyes, "I can't leave with what I have. I'd run out of weaponry too soon and die."

David flinched a bit at the words, knowing that he was in the same predicament. "So what's the plan: Wait around until someone brings food and weapons?"

"That's all I can do, really." She answered, morosely, "Not that I plan on it to work."

"What do you mean?" The man asked, not seeing a flaw in the plan.

"Well, let me tell you," Zoey began, sighing a bit, "There are approximately a few hundred uninfected humans left on this planet, at the most." She stopped and, when David didn't show any signs of catching on to her point, continued, "The chances of anyone, at least in time to save us, coming around here are slim, to none. Not only that, but no one saves ammo around the entrance to a safe house, do they? They use as much as they can because they know they can refill once they get here. Some asshole stopped that possibility."

"Oh," Was all he could say, understanding, "Which means, even if someone _did _come across before we die of starvation, the chances of them being able to help us move on are extremely slim, is that what you're getting at?"

"Pretty much, Dave."

"Well… that sucks."

"Tell me about it," Zoey sighed in resignation, "So what do you want to do in the mean time?"

"I dunno... We should probably save as much food as possible," He began, "You know, ration it and whatnot."

She didn't reply, already realizing this was the right thing to do. The couple easily slipped into a comfortable silence. Dave was thinking about what would happen if he just ran to the next safe house, with the little ammunition he had. Sure, he would probably die, but maybe it wouldn't feel so much like giving up. With his luck, though, he realized, he would probably run into a tank and get pummeled in the first twenty feet from the room. He was broken, thankfully, out of his train of thought by Zoey standing up.

"I'm going to go take a shower," She said, stretching once she was on her feet, "Thank god this place has hot water, at least."

He chuckled, "I should probably take one after you. Blood doesn't smell too good. Especially when it's infected blood."

Dave exhaled deeply through his nose and went into a meditative state, his head leaning against the wall. He learned early on in the apocalypse that the best thing to have in a moment of silence… was silence. He reflected on his life with little remorse. He had lived a decent life, he supposed. No real criminal record, outside of a few reckless driving tickets when he was younger. He didn't believe in God and, now, it seems he was right. No God would put his believers through this kind of hell.

Dave, preoccupied by his thoughts, didn't hear the water from the shower in the next room turn off. He also didn't hear the door open, so when Zoey walked in front of his line of sight, he jumped and gave a yelp, before breaking into large fits of laughter.

"What the hell, Dave?" She asked, a bit concerned but unable to stop her smile, his laughter almost contagious.

"I was thinking and didn't hear you come out." He said, in between guffaws, "Scared the _shit_ out of me!"

Zoey, too, couldn't stop herself from laughing. After a few minutes they quieted down, and fell into a short silence.

"I really needed that, thanks." Zoey spoke first, her throat now a little sore.

"Don't thank me," He said, smiling at her, and for the first time noticing her wet hair. He admired the way clumps would stick to parts of her, now glowing, skin. He had to resist the urge to crawl over to her and move bits of the hair out of her face. "You're the one who scared the hell out of me. I'm the victim."

"Uh huh, sure you are."

"I am, damn it!" He smiled largely. It had been a long time since he had laughed like this. It felt good.

**-SiL-SiL-SiL-SiL-SiL-SiL-SiL-SiL-**

"Ugh…" Zoey croaked, waking up from her slumber. She looked over at her new companion and smiled fondly. He had grown on her quickly. She blushed when she thought about how cute he was. Those thoughts were obscene though. This was a post-_apocalyptic_ world. There was no time for romance. Zoey couldn't help but think, however, that maybe a bit of release in sexual tension could help their situation a little.

She recalled a book that she had read a long while ago that stated sex was useful for more than just expressing love or reproducing. It was actually quite healthy. But no, now wasn't the time. Or was it? Holed up in this small prison, they might not live forever. Eventually the lack of food would drive one of them insane and something bad would happen. Best case scenario one of them would leave in the hopes of survival. Worst case… Well, Zoey decided not to think about that.

However, it was extraordinary that her new companion, Dave, had come across her at all. Being of very few humans left on Earth, or so she thought, it didn't seem likely that anyone would find her. Maybe things weren't as bad as she thought.

As if to punctuate her thoughts, a loud screech of a hunter could be heard outside, and the nasty, vomit-inducing sounds of a Boomer could be heard as well. Or maybe things _were_ as bad as she thought. She realized a bit too late that Dave had, during her musings, woken up and was now staring at her. She realized this because she, too, had been staring at him for a while.

"Sorry." Zoey said, first, blushing again and turning away from Dave, "Was just thinking."

"It's alright, Zoey." He replied, a slight pause before continuing, "It's been a while since I had a pretty, young lady, like you, stare at me."

Her blush deepened as she walked off to the bathroom, hiding her face. Why the _hell_ did he get that kind of reaction out of her? She didn't even feel this way for Francis, and she loved the big, buff, strong type guys. The situation was a bit different, though, she relented. Before she wasn't starving and on the verge of death, with no option but waiting around to die or running out and basically committing suicide with the lack of ammo they had. _Yeah_, she thought, _I could do with a bit of release_.

As soon as the thought crossed her head, however, she shivered. What if he rejected her? For all she knew, the man was gay and didn't want anything to do with her sexually. Her offer would make things awkward if he didn't accept her plea, and she was pretty comfortable with keeping the close friendship they had developed so quickly.

And even if he _did_ accept her offer of sex, things could still become awkward between the two. Maybe it was just better to not do anything and just wait, hoping for the best. But what if the best never came? What if all she did was wait around and die, living for a false hope of rescue or survival? What if the infection had killed everyone in the world but her and Dave? That brought another thought to her head. Continuance.

Wasn't it her job, as a woman, to make sure the human race continued? What if she and Dave were all that was left? Eventually they would die or be killed, in which case the zombies would rule. It didn't look as though they ate each other, so eventually they would die out, as well. And their goes humanity! Then again, even realizing she had a role in helping continue her species, she was scared of child birth. Without doctors, she would have to have a natural birth. What would happen if she needed a Cesarean section? Surely, she would die, maybe along with the baby, and theirs humanity gone, as well as her. No, she couldn't risk that.

Silently, Zoey broke into sobs, stress and the fear of the unknown taking over her body as she repressed the urge to yell out.

**-SiL-SiL-SiL-SiL-SiL-SiL-SiL-SiL-**

Dave was thinking very hardly. He wasn't too much older than Zoey, but then again something like that didn't matter in today's state. Dave was a guy, and therefore his thoughts were mainly on females and how beautifully sexy they can be. Even in the troubled way life was, now, his mind spent a good portion of the time thinking about the opposite sex. He tried to shove those thoughts from his head, though, as he thought about his new friend.

Things could be ruined if he showed too much interest, of that he was sure. There was no way that Zoey would even consider sleeping with him and asking would make things extremely awkward between the two. They had a good thing going and found that, quite quickly into the companionable relationship, they could easily comfort one another. Ruining that would take away the last of his sanity.

Pushing the thoughts of the younger woman from his thoughts, he focused on the weapon before him. He still had his trusty pistol with a clip left in it, and never set it down. It was the first thing he had acquired during the fight for survival. He later found at that many others who had lived past the initial months had done the same. He smiled as he thought about his past companions. They had truly been great. They laughed at everything. When they were in a safe room together, you'd almost never know that a war for the survival of everyone was at stake. He was ripped from his reverie as he heard a strangled cry coming from the bathroom.

Clenching his pistol in his right hand, Dave jumped to his feet and rushed for the other room inside of the small area that had become their habitat, fearing the worst. He pushed the door open, without knocking, and found his new companion on the ground, weeping uncontrollably. He blanched for a second, thinking of what to do, before quickly setting his gun on the sink and bending down in front of the girl and pulling her into him.

Dave hugged Zoey tight and allowed her tears to coat his chest. He held the back of her head with his left hand, pressing her face against him, and cooing to her softly. Almost instantly understanding her grief, he started to cry too. Slowly at first, but as thoughts of the war and his friends filled his mind, he was soon sobbing just as she was, covering her shoulder in his tears.

It only took a few minutes before the pair ran out of tears to shed, but remained holding each other, sniffling loudly.

"Everything will be alright, Zoey." Dave said assuringly, hoping that he was right, "You'll see."

"How can you say that, Dave?" She asked, between hiccups, "Everyone we know is dead, and we're not far from it! We've reached the end, and you know it!"

"At least we have one another," He spoke quietly, "That is more than I can say for most."

"Oh, Dave." Zoey said, almost cheerily, as she hugged him tighter, her grip strong, yet comforting. Zoey could feel a bond being created, and knew that, if she acted now, everything would work out. She didn't know how she knew, but she could feel it. She pulled her head back and stared him in the eyes, admiring the shine his brown eyes held, before pulling him into a deep kiss.

She pressed her lips tight against his, before opening her mouth and licking his lips with her tongue. He opened his own mouth, and allowed her entrance. She could taste the salt from earlier tears, but found that it only made the kiss that much more breathtaking. Zoey forcefully pushed Dave on his back and laid on top of who she anticipated was soon to be her lover, pulling her shirt over her head and continuing the kiss.

Dave, who was now fully awake, in all aspects, groaned as the young woman lay on top of him, grinding against his growing erection, only serving to make it come out quicker. He reached behind her back and his body swelled at the feeling of her warm back touching his arm, as he used his fingers to unclip the bra from her back. He held her up with one arm, as he used the other to fling the bra from her shoulders and into the tub.

Dave, finally, pulling his mouth from hers, leaning her up and taking a tit in his mouth. He sucked and lightly nibbled on her nipple, making her moan in pleasure, as he picked her up and carried her from the bathroom. He laid her on the closest cot, moving his body over her topless one. She pushed her hands under his shirt and let her hands roam over his chest, which was well muscled from the strain of fighting back zombies and running from the hordes. She quickly pulled the shirt from his body, her body aching as his mouth was only momentarily removed from her chest. She nearly squeaked when he moved down on the bed, his head hovering only a foot above her pelvis. His nimble hands quickly undid the buckled and unzipped her pants, pulling the jeans down, revealing pink panties than were quickly becoming slightly wet over her throbbing core.

Zoey nearly growled when Dave pushed his thumb over her clit, through her panties, and began messaging her. The tension and pleasure grew in her stomach as, even as they just started, she quickly came close to orgasm. He stopped quickly, and pulled her panties from her legs, removing the jeans as well, from around her knees. He spread her legs and placed his face between them, his tongue exploring her pussy. With his thumb still messaging her clit, and his tongue going deeper than she would have expected, she quickly came. The juices from her release coated Dave's face, as he licked up as much as possible.

The young college student panted after coming, and could instantly feel the effects of crying and sexual tension being released racking her body. She felt more positive than she had in quite a while. When Dave came back up for a kiss, she eagerly awaited his lips. Noticing his firm erection on her thigh, she realized her mate had yet to be satisfied.

"I guess I should return the favor, right Dave?" She asked, coyly.

"Huh?" He asked, confused, his mind clouded from his previous activity.

Instead of dignifying his question with an answer, she rolled Dave over onto his back and kissed him forcefully. She reached down to his jeans and started rubbing his dick through the fabric. He groaned throatily, his body almost forgetting the feel of another on him. He giggled slightly at his response, before scooting down and hovering over him, just as he had to her.

The seemingly innocent girl unbuckled his pants and unzipped them quickly, pushing her hands under his pants and underwear, tugging them down at the same time. Once his cock was released from their bindings, it flung up, as if to say, '_Hi!_', and nearly hit her in the face. Her eyes bulged a bit at the size, before smirking and continuing to tug down his pants, both of them now fully naked outside of their socks.

Zoey smiled happily when she saw Dave's eyes nearly roll into the back of his head at her touch. She gripped his tip with her right hand, before slowly moving down, the skins stretching down with her strong grip. After so long with no activity, she could already see the pre-cum flowing out from his crown. When her hand reached his base, she licked from her hand up, along the shaft, reaching his tip with her tongue. She swirling her tongue around him, licking up his pre-cum, before lowing her mouth over him, the tip going completely in her mouth. She looked up at him to see him staring back at her, albeit looking dazed.

With her tongue moving over the tip of his cock, she continued to grip and moved her hand over his shaft. In what seemed like just a few minutes, he came as well. Not stopping, Zoey quickly swallowed before picking up the pace, in the hopes of keeping him hard. Her hand moved almost as quickly as lightning, becoming a blur, as she lowered her mouth even further over his dick. She started to bob her head, up and down, each time moving a bit further down his shaft. Eventually, her nose hit his pubic hair, and she had to hold back a gag, as she continued to move up and down over him. With her mouth giving her new friend a blowjob, and one hand stroking the little bit of space left on what she couldn't put down her throat, she used the other hand to stimulate her self, moving her finger in and out of her own pussy. She was quickly wet again, considering she had never really stopped being wet.

"I want you, Dave…" She said softly, lifting her head from his still rock-hard cock.

"Are you sure, Zoey?"

"I'm sure."

With that, Dave pulled her up, kissing her and tasting him just like she had herself, not that it bothered him in the least. He rolled her overly slowly and lay over her, still kissing her. He put a hand on her chest and massaged one of her boobs, tweaking the nipple in between his thumb and index finger. She moaned and pushed her tongue and body upwards. Dave almost lost it when her hot core touched his shaft, her pubes rubbing against him in an enticing way.

He looked down and positioned himself in front of her entrance, before looking into her eyes and pushing forward. He clenched his eyes in pleasure, slowly moving himself completely inside her. He heard her let out a long, low moan as his length was completely embraced inside of her. He opened his eyes after a moment and leaned down to kiss her, slowly pulling most of the way out, and moving back in. For a while they moved to a slow rhythm, before picking up the pace. As he sped up, her breaths became more labored and faster, as he kept his mouth shut, breathing heavily through his nose. He could feel himself swell as her moans grew louder and louder.

As they both grew nearer to climax, Dave was pounding as fast and ferociously into her as he could, sweat quickly coating both of their bodies. Zoey's soft boobs swayed back and forth, as each time Dave slammed into her, he forced her body up. Zoey leaned up and kissed him as hard as she could, opening her mouth and allowing him to plunder the inside of her, their tongues dancing a dangerous dance, as, with one last motion, Dave thrust in and held himself there, as he came inside of her. Zoey felt the hot liquid fill her pussy, as she clenched around him, another orgasm racking her body. Her shrill cry was loud enough to be heard from far outside the safe house, Dave's loud groan completely masked by it.

They each shared one last look at one another, before smiling. Zoey's grin nearly reached the tips of her ears. Dave kissed her one last time, before rolling off and lying next to her. He pulled her body to his, the sweat making them slippery, but adding a satisfying feeling along with it. He held her back to his chest, wrapping his arms around her small body.

Zoey smiled in contentment as a hand groped one of her boobs, and another lay on her stomach. She grinned when she heard Dave take a big breath of air in against her neck, sighing. She felt complete and secure in his arms.

At the end of the day, maybe they wouldn't be meant for each other. Hell, they really didn't know much about one another. What they did know, however, is that their compatibility would almost never be reached with anyone else, especially in such troubling times. What they needed was someone who would be close to them, and support them. Someone who would hold them and make them feel safe. Someone who they could cry to, and on. Someone who, no matter what, would make sure the other was safe. What they didn't know, but did achieve, was love for one another.

And really, in a prolonged life or death situation, all that you can rely on to keep you sane, is love.

**A/N:** This particular work of fanfiction was done, actually, to show my sister my view on how lemon should be written. It's not _the_ way, but it is _my_ way. I chose to do this with L4D, because she enjoys reading and writing in this fandom, as opposed to my normal Harry Potter tastes. I hope she'll like it, much like I'm hoping all of you will. I try to capture sexual situations to the best of my ability and experience, as well as add a bit of a destiny feel to the equation. But anyways, yeah, this is the end to 'Sanity in Love'.

An interesting side note, the story was originally called 'Evolution', and the smut was going to take place between Zoey and an infected. Fortunately, I fell in love with David's character, and I think I pulled it off better with him that I would have with a zombie.


End file.
